The objectives of this project are: 1) to demonstrate a mechanism for triglyceride transport from the interior of chylomicrons and very low density lipoproteins, and 2) to characterize surface monolayers of plasma lipoproteins, and 3) to identify the determinants of the enzymic and non-enzymic modifications that lipoproteins undergo in the circulation. These studies should provide experimental support for a new hypothesis of lipid transport and provide new insights into the relationship of lipid accumulation and atherosclerosis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R.O. Scow, E.J. Blanchette-Mackie, and L.C. Smith. Role of Capillary Endothelium in the Clearance of Chylomicrons. A Model for Lipid Transport from Blood by Lateral Diffusion in Cell Membranes. Circulation Research, 39, 149-162 (1976). S.C. Charlton, J.S. Olson, K.-Y. Hong, H.J. Pownall, D.D. Louie and L.C. Smith. Stopped Flow Kinetics of Pyrene Transfer between Human High Density Lipoproteins. Journal of Biological Chemistry, 251, 7952-7955, (1976).